persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
France
Warning: ''This wiki page is not regularly updated. Last update: 2.10.18 Before that: 11.12.17'' General "Unity, indivisibility of the Republic; liberty, equality or death" - France Faction Motto France is a highly populated even though it has it's share of constant inactivity. Often seen as one of the leading powers in Europe, France has recently lost members due to inactivity. It has many towns and villages, most of them modeled after the Clay Brick Style of architecture. Its capital resides in Paris, with it's second most important city being Calais, followed by Nantes. Paris has gone through multiple rebuildings, first with sandstone buildings, then with wooden ones, followed by clay ones, with the current undertaking to replace it with a variety of new materials. History Beginnings: France was founded the day the server started; February 17, 2017. On that day, Paris and Nantes were founded. On February 18, Calais was founded, following with Marseille. A large wall was put up around the perimeter of France, in Belgium, and later the Holy Roman Empire. France's early founders consisted of BezMemow, Nurokami, and IncogniStructura, with a follow up being Kiki_Majiki. A week later, on February 25 ? rumors of war began to circulate of going to war to Austria. The Austrians had failed to build up their nation, and the leadership at the time cared little about the war. The war was defaulted and France and their ally, the Holy Roman Empire won by default. Austria was ceded to the Holy Roman Empire and as a result, Austria was renamed AustrianRemnant with its faction motto being: "I'm falling to pieces!" Later on, a leader attempted to reform Austria around the status of DanubianFederation. This was not paid attention to by France. By now France, having gained Milan and Belgium as a result of the First War, began to use Belgium as a huge agricultural region, growing France into a major food exporter. To the south, however, trouble was brewing. The North Italian Republic formed, and France, viewing this as a threat, denounced and declared. The North Italian Republic, as people admitted, was already toast, and VITOFURIO nearly instantly gave up, though not without a fight. Milan had been developed into one of the most heavily fortified areas in the world by the time the battle started. Confusion in the French camp was a large factor, and the soldiers opened up a huge artillery bombardment with around fifty to a hundred guns. The bombardment was finally ordered to stop by staff and Bez. Finally, the battle officially began, and the cannons started firing again. Eventually, the cannons were stopped, and Incogni ordered the troops to storm the mountain to the north. The troops took shelter behind the mountain, regrouped, before charging up the rear. The Venetians were all killed, and the battle was won. France as a Superpower: In the end, both the surprise battle and this last battle was finished. The NIR capitulated in less than three days. Italy, who shelled Venice from their northern part, was awarded South Venice, and the Northern part, while France took the rest. VITO fled elsewhere, eventually winding up in Sweden. By now, France was a superpower. In order to stop it from sucking up all the players, Teru slapped a 25-player limit on all nations, which stopped France and Russia's growth. Paris was rebuilt again, to reflect the new changes. At first, it was made of wood, before being made out of clay. Calais grew into a large city, with the French Navy being based there, and became larger even than Paris. Construction on Versailles started, along with construction of the First Champs de Elysees. Efforts to build Lyon and Verdun turned into National focuses. Military became downplayed over time. More towns continued to be built. Brest, Tolouse (critcized by Bez for it's "lack of creativity"), Marseille, Nice, Orleans, and Angers all had their roots during these twenty years. However, things were getting worse back east. Austria was making rumblings about it wanting Vienna back again. Under new leadership, the Holy Roman Empire (still France's ally) became increasingly concerned. An issue was immediately raised over Vienna after some players said it had fortified Vienna so heavily, food could not be brought into the city. An RP convoy escort into the city started. In the end, however, it didn't matter. After the Holy Roman Empire and France's leader left, staff immediately said that both nations had instantly capitulated. Austria seized its chance and immediately negotiated with staff, brokering a peace deal that included the total annexation of the Holy Roman Empire, the giving of Belgium to Sweden, and annexing all of French Italy, as well as humongous sums of war reparations. These were looked upon as unreasonable by most players, however staff retained their position. Bez later left after he was captured by the very pirate band he sponsored. Revolution After the war, the people of France, discontented by Bez's abandonment of them, Kiki_Majiki was immediately summoned as the postwar leader of France as the character Rose Guillot. Relationships with Italy began to stall, and a second pact with the United Kingdom was signed. During this time, Sweden began its rise to power, vassalizing Denmark and making rumblings from across the sea. The French response was to immediately ally The United Kingdom and Corsica. The Triple Syndicate was formed after Corsica declared war on Italy and consisted of France, The United Kingdom, Corsica, and the Sahara Union. It lasted from 1791 to 1809. During the revolution, mainly an rp event, the king and the wife was beheaded on the guillotine. Interests in funding pirates died down, and France began building up its own navy. This sparked an OOC/RP cold war with Sweden, their prime leader being Svedzko. This ended in Mid-June of 2017, when Svedzko, the chief shipbuilder of Sweden left for the UnitedKingdom. The Champs de Elysees was scrapped, and the OOC Eiffel Tower razed to the ground. In it's place, a new sign of France's growing economic status was raised: A slimefun mineral farm. Soon after, in Sweden, the "Second Great Northern War" began. The United Kingdom, along with France built three "overnight navies" in Russia and Poland, even plopping down two "wormships". In the end, however, the Russian leader gave in and Sweden won the war. USSR Vassalization The War of the Pacts in 1873 ended with crushing defeat for the Burkault Pact (UK - France) and France became a USSR vassal. Andorra quickly became independent by promising to be a Commune for 5 years. Marine La Penn was appointed, but after the Baltic Pact members heard of her plans to establish a monarchy, she was removed from leadership. She moved to Spain and established "New Paris" as a government in exile. Previous president Colette Guérin spoke out against this move, calling the rebellion "insane" and "premature" and saying that monarchy went against France's history and values. Towns Warning: ''This article is a stub and may not be complete.'' France used to be one of the most dense countries in the world, even going over the limit of twenty-five players once. Today, however, it is down to fifteen members. Many towns have since been abandoned or are being inhabited by one player. Most towns do not have a strict population, though it's size can attempted to be addressed by the number of buildings and the activity of the town. Its main towns include Paris, Calais, Nantes, Brest, Lyon, Marseilles, Toulouse, Bordeaux, Angers, Orleans, Caen, and Le Havre. Colonization France has colonized all over the world. Most notably, they colonized and subsequently vassalized Guyana. In addition, France has a colony in Africa called New Toulouse (shown in blue - named as the previous governor of Toulouse was the first to travel there). A notable town in New Toulouse is Montrose due to there being an office of the French Explorer's Society located there. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Government of France Click here for more information: Ministries of France / Provinces of France France successfully transitioned to a republic in 1787 following the French Revolution. The French government consists of a president, prime minister, and several ministries. There are also several governors of the various provinces of France. The succession of powers, in case of death or other emergencies, is as follows: * President * Minister of Exploration and Diplomacy * Minister of War and Defense * Minister of Justice * Governor of the most populated province Some ministers are not included in this succession of powers because their role does not adequately prepare them for ruling a nation. This includes the Minister of Agriculture and the Minister of Health. Leadership These are the known RP characters who have led France: BezMemow (as a million RP characters) Rose Guillot/Augustus 1787-1810 Joséphine Beaufort 1810-1821 Delphine Foucault 1821-presentCategory:Nations Category:France